A Winter's Night Romance
by SnowBerryKiss
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin get a moment alone, or longer.  This is a romantic story I warn you all, and It's my first doing this. I would like some feed back, but please keep it nice please ;o;


A Winter's Night Romance

A couple like no other was stuck in a room, in a house, all alone on a clear winter's night. It had snowed the whole day of this girl's 17th, beautiful snowflakes were falling like little white puff balls. The girl had long dark brown hair, flowing down her back, and dark brown eyes was staring outside her room's window watching the snow sparkle in the moonlight. Suddenly a man appeared in the room, still mesmerized the girl did not notice him. He came behind her and hugged her while kissing her neck.

She slightly flinched, "You scared me." She turned around to look at the man, who seemed to be shirtless.

"Who else did you expect we're the only two in here?" He held her close to his body as he stared into what he could see of her eyes by the moonlight. She kissed him softly, yet sweet, and lovingly.

"Did you come to finally lay with me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept his hands on her hip.

"Of course." The man said smiling. He kissed her lips deeply and snuck one of his hands up her miniskirt. A blush arose on her face as she tried pulling away from him. He just pulled her closer and slipped his hand up further and under the left side of her underwear.

"Get on the bed Rin." He whispered into her ear. He then pulled away from her and turned her towards the bed.

"What for Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin took one step for the bed, but he stopped her for a brief moment. "What?" she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Let me do something first." He grinned from behind her and started rubbing the front/ inside of her thigh. She let out a slight pleasurable sigh and smiled.

Sesshomaru kept rubbing her thighs as he took off her shirt while kissing Rin's shoulders, slipping off her bra. She covered her breasts from a slight chill that ran over them. "Now now, you know better than to hide any flesh from your master." He removed her arms and started messaging one of her breast, the other hand of his kept rubbing her inner thigh. He then stopped messaging her breast and began to took off her miniskirt, he was about to take off her underwear when he felt Rin's knees start to give in. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing for a brief minute, picked her up, and then laid her on the bed. He pinched one of her nipples with his thumb and index, and starting sucking on the other one. She moaned his name softly while running her fingers through his long silver hair. Sesshomaru moved one of his hands and began rubbing between her thighs again. He started kissing down her stomach slowly and softly, Rin stopped him before he reached her navel and pulled him up to her lips for a kiss. He initiated to pillage her mouth with his tongue, exploring every bit of it. He rubbed her sensitive pearl using one of his hands that was already down there, with just her underwear in between. Rin tried to get away from Sesshomaru's mouth to breathe, but he couldn't help how her mouth tasted to him, so he went on pillaging her mouth for a couple more seconds and then pulled away smiling at his lover beneath him, panting lightly with dark pink cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-Sama," Rin began as she stared right into his honey gold eyes.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood on his knees, cutting off his pants and boxers quickly with his sharp nails. His erection was fully engorged and ready for her, her eyes fell from his gaze and she stared at the large formation.

She then too got onto her knees wrapping her fingers around his throbbing creation and leaned into his ear whispering in a low, wanting voice, "Please make love to me, I want you inside of me." She unwrapped her fingers from around him and licked her mate's left ear. Sesshomaru turned Rin around and kissed her back gently. Rin smiled in the sweet moment letting her guard down completely for a second and Sesshomaru knew instantly when she let it down, so he quickly bent her over on her hands and knees, and ripped her underwear off. He smacked her rear causing Rin to moan, yet let out a slight cry as well. He then buried himself inside of her not being able to contain himself any longer. Rin moaned ever so loudly from the force of penetration and fell to her elbows. Sesshomaru smiled and started thrusting hard into her, "Why so surprised little my little human? You knew I was going to do this to you sooner or later." He grinned such a dominate grin and thrusted faster, growling low. Rin knew when he growled during their alone time he was in such desire for her that he wasn't going to stop for anything until she and he were finished. She moaned his name loudly and gripped the deep red velvet bed sheets. Sesshomaru smacked her rear a little harder and pushed himself deeper with every thrust. So much tension was building up inside both their bodies, but it was happening what seemed a lot faster for Rin. She couldn't help herself sometimes when they were making love, and this was such a new and pleasurable experience for her.

To Sesshomaru she felt much tighter than usual and didn't want be out of her. He hovered over Rin's body, started pinching and molding one of her nipples as he kept thrusting, and he absolutely loved the new reaction he got from her as he was doing this. He licked her neck and made Rin's body jerk slightly and push him as deep as possible inside of her. Sesshomaru moaned her name and moved his hands back to her hips, thrusting slower, but still deep. Rin couldn't hold back anymore what she was going to have very soon.

"I'm coming Master, I'm coming." Rin gripped the bed sheets harder and moaned.

"Come then my Rin, come all over your master." He growled and sped up slightly.

This warm tingly sensation built up so much inside Rin's core she couldn't hold it in any longer, when she reached her climax, she reached it hard almost collapsing. Sesshomaru held her up for a couple more seconds and firmly spilled every bit of his liquid he had inside of her. Sesshomaru tired, and about to fall over himself, gently pulled himself out while he laid his little human down onto her back and laid next to her. Panting and out of breathe Rin managed a shy yet sweet smile and looked at her loves' eyes. Sesshomaru pulled a dark red velvet sheet over them and gazed into Rin's eyes. He gently pushed a few hairs out of her face and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"I love you too Sesshomaru-Sama." She smiled back and snuggled close to Sesshomaru as he pulled her close in his arms. As their panting slowly died down they became very tired. Rin was the first to fall asleep in her bliss and was followed shortly by Sesshomaru after he made sure he held her securely, so he knew for sure everything that happened was real. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep very pleased as well.


End file.
